Mars Bars
by LicketySplat
Summary: Rei simply cannot look at a Mars Bar the same way ever again. Shoujoai. Rei/Mina. AU.


**AN: **The only warning I have (which is entirely dependent on perspective) is that this is complete fluff. Potent stuff I tell you. But that isn't to say there isn't a plot involved at all. That and how I've veered off spreading the goodness of nice hair to making readers hungry. XD In which case, just an advice for you peeps. Read carefully. Wouldn't want you missing the crux of it all, the sugary peak! XD

* * *

**Mars Bars**

_by_

_LicketySplat_

* * *

As she hurried along, the rhythmic bump of the weight in her coat pocket against her thigh seemed to goad at her conscience.

Had she made the right decision purchasing it?

It had seemed wrong for someone like her to remotely consider snagging something like that off a rack in a magazine stand in the airport. Needless to say, it was irrevocably out-of-character to actually hand over money – hard-earned cash! – over the counter with newspapers on the side to appease her paranoia of someone familiar catching her red-handed with a sole, misinforming evidence of a sweet-tooth.

Stopping by a magazine stand for newspapers? Completely normal.

Stopping by a magazine stand just to buy a Mars Bar? Someone shoot her already.

And that was the reason why Hino Rei had spent the majority of her ride from the airport to her apartment fidgeting with the crinkling lump in her pocket. Perhaps she should toss it away – along with the receipt – into the nearest trash can, annihilating all incriminating evidence of her folly. Or perhaps she could hand it over to some homeless kid around her apartment block. Yes, she could do that. It would make her feel loads better just knowing she had made someone else's day, that and the fact that she would have then gotten rid of carrying around a bar of unredeemable embarrassment.

But it was too late for that now.

Lugging her suitcase up a flight of steps while cursing under her breath, Rei grudgingly accepted that while it went against all ingrained principles she had held dear all the twenty something years of her life regarding sweets, it would probably be all worthwhile upon seeing the blinding smile on Minako's face. Her girlfriend would have missed her insanely and what better way was there to cheer her up? Yep, Mars Bar it was.

What? Did you actually think she had bought that all for herself to consume?

She?

Hino Rei?

A Mars Bar?

Please.

Out of breath and worn from her week-long business trip, Rei sighed as she fished around her pocket for her keys, fingers bumping against the candy bar lying obediently to the side.

Really now, why would anyone eat – as in consume! Ingest! Devour! – 65g of sugary horror?! Shudder.

She remembered the first and the last time she had been persuaded – no, emotionally blackmailed into taking a bite. Hell, anyone would if one's girlfriend claimed the treat to be an extension of herself and rejecting it would be, effectively, rejecting said girlfriend.

She couldn't have let that happen now could she? Of course not.

So it was then that she had experienced it in all its cloying sweetness.

It was a small bite, but overwhelming nevertheless.

The small chunk had stuck to her teeth and the roof of her mouth, _tenacious and stubborn_, and she was near alarmed when she found that she almost couldn't chew habitually as humans were intended to, the _thick, sinful_ gooeyness holding her teeth together with ridiculous _strength_. The pain was compounded by the _pervasive sweetness_, which in turn blazed down her throat with _increasing intensity_ with every swallow. She recalled vividly, the way her face must have been scrunched up in a mixture of _helplessness and panic_ as the treat made its way into her being, _unstoppable and invasive_. It didn't help things either when Minako had burst out laughing, sympathetically handing her a cup of water which she had chugged down like her life depended on it.

Even so, the taste had lingered, _a reminder._

She had refused any more, naturally. But what she didn't understand was why Minako always chowed on the evil thing, especially when Rei had to go on trips, or if she was away from her for more than a day. She had realized this only recently when she had to pull an all-nighter and had came home exhausted to taste the mild chocolate flavour on Minako's lips.

Rei inserted her key into the lock and shook her head. She really couldn't see what appealed.

_What_ was that girl doing really? _Why _would she even love something like that? _How _could anyone go through bars upon bars as though they were sustainence?

Granted Minako had a great body, but models simply cannot afford to gain even a few pounds. Right? And with the frequency at which Minako had been eating those life-altering things – or career-threatening in this case – Rei feared for her modeling job. Yes, her job, because Minako gaining weight wouldn't affect how much Rei loved her. It would be adorable actually, but that was hardly the point.

She pushed the door open and dragged her suitcase in, collapsing on the sofa with a groan. Rei was just stretching her legs when her right foot bumped against the dustbin. Cracking open an eye, she wasn't surprised to find several Mars Bar wrappings in it.

Honestly, _why_ was that girl eating those-

"Rei! You're back!"

There were rapid footfalls and a blur of blonde from the bedroom, and before she knew it, it had pounced on her. "Oof!"

Their limbs were entangled and one of her arms was twisted in an awkward angle, but that certainly couldn't erase the goofy smile on her face as she lay beneath the blonde. "Goodness, woman! You're getting heavier!" she teased as Minako pulled back.

The punch to her shoulder only made her laugh.

"Hino Rei! That's the first thing you say to me after an entire week of being away?! You are so sleeping on the couch toni- Mmph!"

Yep, she could definitely taste traces of a recently consumed Mars Bar on Minako's lips. Well, if she liked those things that much, who was she to object? Which reminded her . . .

"Here, I got you something," Rei announced and pulled away, and while it took some rearranging and shuffling around, she managed to pull out the now slightly squashed Mars Bar from her pocket. "I know you love these."

Minako's shock was visible, and Rei was expecting the exuberant smile to set in within the next second. But when a sigh took its place, she knew something was wrong.

The silence reverberated through the living room.

The paranoia set in.

"W-what's wrong? You don't like it? I'm so sorry! I thought it would have made you feel better and-"

One slender finger to her lips shut her up, and Rei looked up into tender cerulean eyes.

Minako chuckled dotingly and tapped her index finger on Rei's nose. "Sssh. You're so silly you know that?" she reproached gently.

Rei frowned.

"You know what would make me feel better?"

"What?" Rei asked hesitantly, unsure of where things were going and completely thrown off with the way it had already.

"Stop going away for such long periods."

Rei raised the bar up in her hand and waved it in confusion. "But what does that have to do with these? I don't see what my going away has to do with-"

And Minako swooped down and captured her lips hungrily, her hands moving to the collar of Rei's blouse underneath the coat.

The Mars Bar fell to the floor, forgotten.

"Because then I can have the _real_ thing."

And she proceeded to peel Rei's clothing off like flimsy wrapping paper.

* * *

**AN: **A Mars Bar each to those who were sensitive enough to the relation at first reading! A Mini Mars Bar to those who needed second readings and a Snickers for those who didn't get it at all! XD I'm cheeky like that. So . . . this little treat popped up after I had Fried Mars Bars last December - powerful stuff! - and had to guzzle down an entire bottle of water. And well, we all know why I chose to use Mars Bars. It's been in my head for a while but only received the green light when inspiration for my other stories waned. Rahh. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this! Do drink lots of water. Water is good. Sweets even better. You won't look at a Mars Bar the same way ever again - Rei fans especially. XP

**PS:** I suppose it's kinda abstract, upon some feedback from friends. So I've italicised certain words. The relation isn't just in the name. If anyone else still needs a hint: Imagine dating another person exactly like yourself - loathsome eh? Almost torture even. Put yourself into the shoes of someone who loves you, would you still feel the same way? Do let me know if I've failed at conveying depth within fluff. Haha.


End file.
